


Privacy Issues

by nataliewrites



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliewrites/pseuds/nataliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From his all-too-frequent mentions of the Dog Park and The Shape In The Grove that No-One Acknowledges or Speaks About, to their own private affairs, one thing is glaringly obvious: Cecil does not understand that some things should be kept off-air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy Issues

From his all-too-frequent mentions of the Dog Park and The Shape In The Grove that No-One Acknowledges or Speaks About, to their own private affairs (Carlos will never forget tuning into the station to hear Cecil discussing at length the way he looks when he’s bathing), one thing is glaringly obvious: Cecil does not understand that some things should be kept off-air, and Carlos is running out of ways to approach the situation.

His first attempt involves sitting down with Cecil after dinner and explaining very gently that it isn’t acceptable to talk about how nice Carlos’ butt is when he’s not wearing pants, and nor is he comfortable with Cecil describing the exact shape for all of Night Vale to hear – and  _no_ , he doesn’t care how much Old Woman Josie wants to hear it. After all, would Cecil be comfortable with Carlos shouting intimate details about their sex life from the roof of the Arby’s?

Cecil’s grin is enough of an answer, and Carlos can’t really say he’s all that surprised. However, Cecil’s radio shows are surprisingly tame for the rest of the week, and Carlos takes it as a victory.

He should have known, however, that peace and Cecil are not things that integrate well for long periods of time.

*

It is exactly a week since their discussion about Cecil’s on-air shenanigans, and there have been no mishaps. Carlos has relaxed, and no longer has trepidations about tuning into Cecil’s show whenever he has the chance. 

‘… Following another successful win against the Desert Bluffs, listeners, I am pleased to announce it is likely that _no_  members of the Night Vale Scorpions will be ritually executed at the end of this season. 

‘Listeners, I would like to take this time to address something. Over the last few days, I’ve gotten a lot of calls – specifically from Old Woman Josie on behalf of the angels who have now set up camp in her front lawn – with questions about Carlos. A common question I’ve been getting is, and I quote, _“does Carlos’ carpet match the drapes?_ ”’

Carlos stops what he is doing and stares at the radio intently.

‘… Unfortunately, listeners, that is private information that Carlos has requested I no longer share with the general public.’ 

Carlos relaxes in his seat with a big grin and a sigh of relief. Sometimes he loves how good of a listener Cecil is. Perfect, beautiful Cecil, who is –

‘… However, Carlos doesn’t tune in to this station until 7:30 on most nights, and I am quite confident that he is not listening right now. So, your answer, dear listeners, is yes. And on that note, you will not  _believe_  what Carlos and I got up to last night –‘

-  so  _very_  dead when Carlos can get his hands on him.


End file.
